Common Ground
by Izout
Summary: Even if they were both from different age groups, they at least shared one thing in common, how much they cared for Gordie.


Disclaimer: Not mines. Anything mention here by name isn't mines.

* * *

"Come on Denny, just a couple of more, come on!" Mr. Lachance cheered as he watched his oldest son doing push-ups. "Just two more minutes, come on son, come on!" Denny lowered himself before lifting himself up one more time before collapsing on the ground, a thunderous thud echoing through the foundation of the house. "All right son, good," He said has his patted Denny's head, "After your break, we can do some curl-ups next."

Panting, Denny wiped the sweat from his brow before sitting up. "Pop, I'm exhausted, can't we call it quits for the night? We've been working out for two hours now."

Mr. Lachance merely shook his head, "Sorry son, but we gotta make sure you stay in top form. They don't hand out scholarships out to just anybody you know."

Rolling his eyes, Dennny got off the floor and went to get his keys, before heading to the door. "I'm heading out."

"Dennis, where are you going?" Mr. Lachance called out as he catched up with his son."

"I just need to get some air Pop." Denny told him as he unlock the jeep door and got in, "I'll be back later."

"Dennis. Dennis!" He called out as Denny turned on the jeep and started to back away, "Dennis, get back here this instant son!" Mr. Lachance demanded but Denny stuck his head out to say, 'I'll be back in a while' "Dennis!"

* * *

Denny exhaled as he closed his eyes before opening them again. He'd driven up the bridge and was now leaning against the rails, admiring the scenery around him. The moon was full and glowing yellow as its reflection rippled in the river. Crickets chirped and fireflies blink in and out as they dance around the water edge, the wind causing the grass the sway. It had been so long since Denny had last visited this place. He remembered when he was younger, he had found this place when he was out bike riding. He really liked this place because it felt so secluded, as if no other person had every touched this place, so Denny would often come here whenever he wanted to get away. When Gordie was born and started to get older, Denny started to share this place with him, figure he needed it too when Dad was being rough with him.

Denny closed his eyes and was about to breath in that cool night air again until he heard a rustling in the bushes. Denny jumped and step back, looking around for anything he could to defend himself with. The rustling continue and Denny thought for a minute, what was he getting work up over? For all he knows this could be a rabbit or a skunk or a deer. But then he tensed up again, it could also be a coyote or some deranged person. He could feel his heartbeat through his ears as the rustling got louder and louder until the grass gave away and saw… a boy?

Denny and the boy stared at each other until the boy stepped closer and Denny could clearly see who it was in the moonlight.

"Chris?" He asked, cocking his head and squinting his eye.

"Oh, uh," Chris uttered as he looked at the other boy before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't know anybody else was out here."

"Out here? What are you doing here?" Denny asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Uh, Gordie told me about this, so I thought I check it out for myself." The younger boy explained.

"At this hour?" Denny inquired, but his eyes then darted to the younger boy's arms and saw a bruise shining in the moonlight. Chris appeared to have saw this and quickly covered it with his free hand.

"If you don't want me to be here, I can go…" Chris started before Denny interrupted.

"No, no, it's ok, I mean, it's a free country." He smiled to lighten the tension. The younger boy nodded as Denny turned around to lean on the rail. Seconds later, Chris joining him. "So Gordie told you about this place?"

"Yeah, he said this was a place to go when you needed some alone time."

"Still though, it's awfully late for you to be out at this time of night." Denny pointed out.

"I was, uh, me and my dad had a fight and uh…" Chris trailed off. Denny understood, it was common knowledge around town how Elton Chambers treated his children. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Christopher here or his older brother sporting bruises or black eyes, though Eyeball less so. Others would pretend not to notice but would still gossip behind their backs.

"I'm just surprise Gordie told you about this place and all, I always thought this would be our little secret." Denny said, though he was being honest, deep down he wasn't surprise, he knew Chris and his brother were very close, often seeing the younger Chambers boy around his house or he would give them rides on their way to school. He figured Gordie would tell him about this place.

"I hope you don't mind, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too." Chris offered up but Denny raised a hand.

"It's ok, let's just enjoy the view." Denny said and Chris just smiled and nodded.

The two sat in comfortable silence before Denny spoke up again.

"You hungry?" Chris stared at him.

"Uh, that's ok." Chris said, but then his stomach made an audible grumble and he blushed.

"Come on, let's stop by the Blue Point." Denny told him as he gestured the younger boy to his jeep. Chris stared at it before eventually coming over and getting in.

* * *

"So that's a turkey club with coleslaw and soup with a salad, yes?" The waitress asked to make sure she got the orders right.

"Yes, that's it." Denny reassured her.

The waitress scribbled it down, "Ok, and what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a juice" Chris said.

"Water please." Denny said.

"All right, it should only take a couple of minutes" The waitress said and the two boys gave their thanks as she left. After she was gone, a uncomfortable silence fell in.

"So…" Denny trailed.

"So…" Chris repeated.

"Um…" Denny drummed his fingers on the table.

"Uh…" Chris uttered, looking everywhere but at Denny.

"…. So how's school?" Denny asked.

"Oh, uh, it's ok." Chris quickly said. Silence followed until Denny spoke up again.

"Any hard tests you took?" Chris looked at him before answer.

"Well, I had this history test that was kinda hard but I think I did well." Chris explained.

"Yeah, I don't like test either" Denny said, then mentally kicked himself, he was talking to a 12 year old boy, not a 7 year old.

But it was hard to really talk to him as while he knew Chris and Gordie were close and despite all the rumors about him, the two rarely ever spoke to each other. While Chris had been over a few times, Denny would either be in his room or was just leaving as he was coming over.

Which made sense, Chris was Gordie's friend, not so much his.

"… it's fine." He vaguely heard Chris said as he came back to reality.

"What?" Denny asked as he shook his thoughts.

"If you don't want to talk it's fine." Chris repeated, "I do appreciate you treating me out though." The younger boy nodded. Denny nodded in return.

"Doesn't anyone in your family take you out to eat?" Denny asked him.

Chris shrugged, "Once a month, maybe if I'm lucky." Seeing Denny look at him made his continue. "Dad's always away from home spending hours over at Sukey's Tavern. Mom's usually sleeps during the day after doing maid work for the families up in the View for most of the night, and Eyeball's rarely ever home."

"So you have to feed yourself?" Denny asked surprised.

"I mean, usually one of the other guys will invite me over for dinner, let me tell you, Vern's mom sure knows how to cook." The younger boy explained. Hearing this made Denny feel guilty.

"You know you could always come over and eat at our house. My Mom usually cooks enough." Denny offered.

Chris just waved a hand. "That's ok, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble, I know how your dad feels about me." He smiled, but Denny could tell he was faking it.

"Look Chris, I know my Dad isn't the easiest people to deal with, but you can't let him get to you like that, he just doesn't know you." Denny advice the younger boy.

"It's just…" Chris started.

"Just what?"

"Just… Gordie told me things about him, how he never reads those stories he writes, or appreciates any of the things he does for him, no matter what it is. And I… I admit I might be out of line, but why don't you do something about it?" Chris asked. Denny stared him before answering.

"You think I don't? I always try to get Dad interested in what Gordie does. I tell him, 'Hey Dad, Gordie got a story published in the paper, did you read it yet?' or 'Pop, Gordie got a A plus on his test' but does he listen? No, he's one of those people who's too set in the ways to listen." Denny vented. Chris stared in shock at him.

"Wow, I didn't know." Chris admitted.

"Yeah, my Dad one of those people who has everything planned out for us and expects us to follow through it." Denny told him, "I would go to college on a scholarship, get married, and become the head of my household and Gordie expected to follow right after me." Denny just shook his head. "I wish my Dad would check out Gordie's stories some time, they're really good."

"I keep telling him the same thing." Chris added. Denny perked at this.

"Did you check out the latest one he wrote about the pirates?" Denny asked.

"Yeah, I really liked the twist in the end he did with Orange Beard." Chris said, then started laughing, "You really do read them."

"Of course, I'm the first person he lets read first. I did offer a suggestion he change this one thing when he wrote that Western one." Denny added. The two were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realize the waitress brought their food for them.

"Uh, boys, sorry to break this up, but your meal is ready." She said.

"Oh, uh…" Denny said before Chris cut him off.

"That's ok, can I have mines to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, mines too." Denny said as well.

* * *

The two drove in silence as they slowly crept up to the Chambers residence.

"Thanks for the ride," Chris said, "And for the food." He told him clutching the container.

"No problem." Denny replied, "You want me to go up with you?"

"Naw," Chris said turning down the offer, "My old man's probably knocked out right now, I'll be ok."

"Well ok then." Denny said as Chris closed the jeep door.

"Hey? Denny?" Chris spun around to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Gordie's real lucky to have you as a brother." Chris said warmly smiling.

Denny smiled back. "Gordie's real lucky to have you as a friend."

Smiling, Chris turned back around and made his way home, slowly opening the door before closing it behind him. And with that, Denny made his way home.

Even if they were both from different age groups, they at least shared one thing in common, how much they cared for Gordie.

 **The End**


End file.
